The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combination of synthetic resin elements.
The invention also relates to a carrier provided with such elements and to a combination of such elements.
Such a combination of synthetic resin elements can comprise characters or symbols which serve a decorative or distinguishing purpose, the combination forming a word mark or an emblem.
In accordance with a method which is known per se, such a combination of synthetic resin elements is formed by means of injection molding together with a substrate plate from which the elements stand out. The elements and the substrate plate always form an integral body. The front of the elements is provided with a metallic layer by bringing the elements into contact with a hot metal foil, for example, of aluminum.